U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,773 B2 discloses a product display and support carton that includes a display box and an opposed pair of dividers. The display box is defined by a bottom panel and an upwardly extending wall panel which together form a product carrying enclosure. The product carrying enclosure defined by the bottom panel and wall panel is inclined at an angle to the vertical when the bottom panel is on a horizontal surface. With this arrangement, an opposed pair of dividers extends upwardly from opposite sides of the wall panel into the product carrying enclosure toward one another to define at least two separate product receiving compartments. This patent requires a plurality of separate carton inserts, none of which has a portion extending across the bottom panel of the display box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,371 discloses a shipping and display carton that includes an outer container and an inner partition structure. The partition structure is constructed from a single cut and scored blank of corrugated paperboard that is folded and erected to form a modified Z-type divider with three loading cells. The front wall of the outer container includes a perforated cut-out that is removed for display purposes, and each divider panel of the partition structure includes a cut-out that is compatible in size and shape with the cut-out in the front wall of the outer container. However, the partitions structure or blank of this patent requires cut-outs, fold lines, and double score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,671 discloses a carton for shipping and displaying a plurality of food packets or the like includes a generally rectangular, open-top member adapted to receive a plurality of food packets for packing and shipping, and a truncated member adapted to close telescopically over the rectangular member. The side walls are provided with serrated flaps which are joined to the side walls by score lines to retain the food packets disposed within the truncated carton member.
Known cartons are difficult to set up for display. In addition, the partition elements are cumbersome to set-up, insert, and remove. Accordingly, there is a need for a display carton that is more user-friendly without sacrificing strength.